staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 października 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - 10 minut dla urody 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Glina z wyższych sfer" (2) - „Podstęp" - serial kryminalny prod. angielskiej 10.15 „Domator" - to się może przydać 13.30 TTR - Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. III - mechanizacja siewu nasion 14.00 TTR - Produkcja roślinna, sem. III - Znaczenie gospodarcze i agrotechnika buraka 15.00 Fizyka dla humanistów - Kopernik i jego dzieło 16.05 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.10 Program wojskowy 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Kwant" oraz film z serii: „Świat, w którym żyjemy" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Żołnierska przygoda" - program wojskowy 17.55 Film dok. 18.25 Publicystyka 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" 19.10 „Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Glina z wyższych sfer" (2) -„Podstęp" - serial kryminalny produkcji angielskiej 21.00 Lex - wydanie specjalne 21.40 „Pegaz” 22.20 Sport 22.40 Echa dnia Program 2 17.35 Program dnia 17.40 „Skarby kultury polskiej" - „Panorama Racławicka", cz. 2 - film dok. 18.00 Telerama 18.30 „Chiny przed 4 czerwca" - reportaż 19.00 Magazyn „102" 19.30 Zielone kino „Przyroda polska" - „Łosie" - film przyrodniczy 20.00 Sport - wielki tenis 21.00 „Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Kino studyjne „Dwójki" - „Erendira" - film produkcji meksykańskiej reż. Ruy Guerra wyk.: Irena Papas, Claudia Ohana, Micheel Lonsdole 23.25 Komentarz dnia Super Channel 7.00 Daybreak. News for europeans 8.00 The mix 15.30 The rock of Europe 16.30 On the air 18.30 Niño Firetto 19.30 Time warp 20.00 Kino Klub. Classic movie. My déar secretary 22.00 World news and goodyear weather report followed by Korean Airlines Golf Toumament update 22.15 Late night movie. To catch a King 0.30 World news and goodyear weather 0.40 Look out Europe 1.10 Time warp 1.40 The mix (more music) Sky One 7.00 Sky news world business report 7.30 European business Channel 8.00 The DJ Kat show. Including «The flyíng Kiwi» 10.30 Panel pot pourri 11.00 The Sullivans 11.30 Sky by day 12.30 A problem shared 13.00 Another world 13.55 Pages from Skytext 14.50 As the world turns 15.45 Loving 16.15 The young doctors 16.45 Sky cartoon comer 17.00 Countdown Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 8.30 SAT 1 Blick 8.35 General Hospital 9.20 Teletip Gesundheit. Horoskop 9.30 Programmvorschau 9.35 Horoskop. Nachbarn 10.00 SAT 1 Blick 10.05 SAT 1 Teleshop 10.30 Liebe und andere Verbrechen. Zeichentrickfilm 12.15 Teletip Markt 12.30 Glücksrad 13.00 Teleborse 14.00 Programmvorschau 14.05 Perrine 14.30 Teletip Kochen 14.40 General Hospital 15.30 SAT 1 Teleshop 15.55 Der Goldene Schluss 16.05 Rauchende Colts 17.00 SAT 1 Blick 17.10 Nachbarn 17.35 Teletip Reise 17.45 Programmvorschau 17.50 Berrenqers 18.45 SAT 1 Blick 19.00 Glücksrad 19.30 Trapper John, M. D. 19.50 Werbung 19.55 Trapper John M. D. 20.25 SAT 1 Wetter 20.30 Carney & Lacey 20.50 Werbung 20.55 Cagney & Lacey 21.25 SAT 1 Blick 21.30 Fanny 22.10 SAT 1 Wetterblick 22.15 Fanny 23.55 SAT 1 Blick 0.05 Topics 0.35 Geheimagent John Smith: Spion zum Austausch 1.45 Programmvorschau TV 5 16.05 Breves 16.10 Temps présent 17.10 La chance aux chansons 17.30 La vérité est au fond de la marmite 18.00 Des chiffres et des lettres 18.30 Récréation 19.00 Télétourisme 19.30 Breves et météo europeenne 19.40 Papier glacé 20.00 Hassan II 21.00 Nord-Sud 21.25 Vu d'Europe 22.00 Journal televisé et météo europeenne 22.30 Apostrophes 23.45 Océaniques 0.20 Continents francophones 0.50 Fin de programme BBC TV Europe 7.25 Today's viewing 7.30 BBC Breakfast news 10.00 News 10.05 Four square 10.30 Conservative Party Conterence 11.00 News and weather 11.30 Playbus 11.55 Five to eleven 12.00 News 12.05 Conservative Party Conference 13.05 Chronicle: Past for sale 14.00 One o'clock news 14.50 Golf: World matchplay from Wentworth 16.50 News and weather 17.00 Around the world in 80 days 18.00 Newsround 18.10 Blue Peter 18.35 (To be announced) 19.00 Six o'clock news 19.30 Newsroom South East 20.00 Top of the pops 20.30 Eastenders 21.00 Blankety Blank 21.30 In sickness and in health 22.00 News and weather 22.30 Blackadder 23.00 Question time 0.15 The late show. Close Sky Movies 14.00 Dimples 16.00 Preasure island 18,00 Project X 19.45 Entertainment tonight 20.00 Triple Cross 22.00 Porky's 23.45 Tuff Turf 1.45 Brinks Job 4.00 Target RTL Plus 8.30 Nachrichten und Wetter 8.40 Die Springfield Story 9.00 Nachrichten und Wetter 9.08 Die Springfield Story 9.30 Werbeinsel 9.35 Notarztwagen 7 12.30 Hulk 13.15 Programmvorschau 13.20 Bergerac 14.05 Programmvorschau 14.10 Mosh-Magazine 14.55 Programmvorschau 15.00 Knight Rider 15.45 Netto: Ihr Wirtscaft heute 16.00 Die Springfield Story 16.45 Heute bei uns 16.50 RTL aktuell 16.55 Doctors Hospital 17.50 RTL spiel 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Sketchootel 18.15 Die Schongrubers 18.45 Der ganz normale Wahnsinn 19.40 RTL aktuell 20.05 RTL spiel 20.10 Tokyo Airport Police Department 21.05 Spielfilm 22.30 RTL aktuell 23.00 Rock TL Eurosport 10.00 Horse of the Year Show from Wembley, England 11.00 Football: World Cup Qualifying Games 13.00 Hockey: The Lada Cup 14.00 Trans World Sport 15.00 All Ireland Hurling Final 16.00 World Matchplay Gol - 25th Anniversary 17.00 Horse of the Year Show from Wembley, England 18.00 Mobil Motor Sports News 18.30 Surfer Magazine 19.00 Cycling: Tour of Piedmont 20.00 Horse of the Year Show from Wembley, England 21.00 British Open Golf 1989 22.00 Indy Car World Series from Elkhurst, USA 23.00 Weightlifting World Championships from Athens 24.00 Regal Masters Snooker 1.00 Closedown MTV 0.00 Party Zone 1.00 Night Videos 7.00 MTV 11.00 VJ Marcel Vanthít 14.00 MTV's European Top 20 15.00 VJ Ray Cokes 16.30 Week in Rock 17.00 MTV Classics 18.00 VJ Ray Cokes 19.00 XPO 20.00 Kino 21.00 MTV Spotlight New Music Assault 21.30 VJ Kristiane Backere 23.00 The Steve Blame Show 23.30 Night Videos